Fordham University
by Killia56
Summary: Pourquoi je suis encore ici ? Y'a beaucoup trop de souvenirs... Devenir professeur de Français Moderne, c'était pas ce que je voulais faire. Revenir à l'Université de Fordham, c'était pas mon but. Faire copains-copains avec mes élèves, pas du tout. Embrasser l'un deux, encore moins. Alors imaginez tomber amoureuse...
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon monde ! _**

**_Je suis nouvelle ici mais je connais le principe ^^ _**

**_Voici ma première Fanfic sur ce site qui assemble Edward et Bella ( Pas tous de suite, hein ;) ) _**

**_Le Rating M est justifié car je vais parlé d'abord d'une trilogie de livre érotique et que je vais -bien sûr- citer des passages ^. Ensuite parce qu'il devrait peut-être, un jour, se passer quelque chose... d'intense entre nos tourtereaux. _**

**_En attendant, voilà le prologue ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_ **

Prologue :

J'aurais du les suivre. J'en avais la capacité. J'en avais le pouvoir, l'envie, le désir.

J'aurais pu être comme eux. Comme mes amis.

C'était mon souhait le plus cher.

Mais dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Dans la vie, il y a des évènements qui nous contraignent à repousser nos plans ou à, tout simplement, les annuler.

Dire que nous sommes maîtres de nous destin est totalement faux.

Ce sont tous ces petits bouts de verres, que l'on a oublié de ramasser quand on a brisé un vase, qui le sont.

Et c'est quand on s'est prend un dans le pied qu'on s'en rend compte.

Et là, ça fait mal. Très mal.

Et puis on s'aperçoit qu'on a tellement marché fort ce sur petit bout de verre, que la blessure est grande ouverte. Et qu'elle ne peut pas se soigner.

Voilà ce qui arrive. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Voilà ce qu'on ressent. Voilà ce qu'on subit.

Un accident. Une perte. Des souffrances qui ne guériront jamais.

Ma vie a été détruite par un morceau de verre.

Ma vie s'est basculée. Je devrais être quelqu'un de connue et réputée à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais non. Je suis juste restée la personne banale que j'étais.

Sans plus, ni moins.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Toujours les mêmes

Chapitre 1 : Toujours les mêmes... : **  
**

**_ Merci pour votre attention. N'oubliez pas de me faire la biographie manuscrite de trois pages de Voltaire en expliquant pourquoi a-t-il fait ce choix d'écriture et en m'indiquant ses œuvres datées. A demain.**

Les élèves sortirent tous de la classe, assez rapidement, se dirigeant déjà vers leur prochain amphi.

Et moi, à l'intérieur de l'amphi n°3, à attendre les premières années sûrement perdues dans les couloirs de l'Université de Fordham, comme tous les ans.

Je soupirais.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et rangeais mes cours et ma clé USB pour les deuxièmes années. A la place, je sortis des documents administratifs, plusieurs textes photocopiés ainsi que la clé USB spécial première année.

Je soupirais encore… Aucuns élèves en vue.

Moi, Isabella Mary Swan, professeur de Français Moderne de l'Université de Fordham déteste attendre.

Je tapais impatiemment du pied, adossée à mon bureau.

_Et voilà une autre bonne raison de pourquoi je déteste ce job…. _

Ma classe principale perdue dans les couloirs… Je n'en reviens pas… La honte que j'allais me prendre.

J'ai moi-même étudié dans cette université et je trouve pourtant que les salles sont plutôt bien indiquées !

J'ai eu mon bac à seize ans. Je suis rentrée dans cette université à dix-sept ans. J'ai eu mon diplôme à vingt deux ans. Et me voilà professeur de putain de français.

Normalement, je devais avoir mon diplôme à vingt et un ans dans cette université et ensuite aller ailleurs pour compléter mon apprentissage dans la philosophie. Une chose entraîne une autre et bien, j'ai perdu un an à ruminer et à pleurer et quand j'ai repris l'université, je ne me sentais plus à faire de la philosophie. Toute mon envie avait disparut. Alors, j'ai terminé à l'arrache pour avoir un soi-disant diplôme et pour finir par enseigner dans cette putain d'université de merde.

Et ils ne sont toujours pas là !

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois comme un buffle et m'étalais sur les bureaux des élèves.

L'année dernière, à la remise des diplômes, le proviseur n'avait cessé de me féliciter pour mon travail durant l'année et avait décidé de me mettre, en plus de la responsabilité de professeur de français, celle de titulaire de première année.

_**_ Eum… Merci monsieur… Merci.**_

Voilà ce que j'avais répondu.

Que voulez-vous, il y a des personnes à qui je ne peux pas dire non. Surtout au directeur de l'université Aro Volturi … Il fait très peur…

Un toussotement retentit et je me redressais avec désinvolture. Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement sur l'entrée de gauche où se trouvait ma sympathique amie Angela Weber, professeur d'Ancien Français.

**_ Bella, je crois avoir retrouvé ta classe**, Rigola-t-elle doucement.

**_ Haha… Rira bien qui rira la dernière… Merci Angie.**

**_ On se retrouve dans trois heures ?**

**_ Ouais c'est nickel pour moi. Chez Riley ?**

**_ Ca me va. A toute !**

**_ A toute.**

Et elle partit en rigolant. Angela et moi nous connaissions depuis le collège. Nous sommes devenues vraiment proches quand nous avons découverts que nous voulions aller toutes les deux dans la même université. Et depuis on est devenue complice et elle m'a toujours soutenue.

La classe attendait toujours devant la salle. Je regardais les premiers avec insistance et leur criais :

**_ Alors en plus d'arriver en retard, vous vous permettez de rester planter devant ma salle ?! Il faut que je vous prenne par la peau du cul ou quoi ?**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les élèves se précipitèrent tous le plus près de moi sauf un groupe de quatre qui trainaient en rigolant.

**_ Vous quatre là, oui vous ! On. Se. Magne.** Articulais-je en pointant quatre sièges au deuxième rang à ma gauche.

La plus petite brune du groupe s'excusa pour les autres et courut s'asseoir pour sortir rapidement un cahier et un stylo à plume rose.

Les trois la succédèrent en traînant, encore, les pieds. Je ne m'attardais pas sur eux et reportais mon attention sur la classe de quarante élèves.

**_ Bien, vu que le silence règne et que vous êtes tous assis, je me présente. Je suis Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, votre professeur titulaire et également celui de Français Moderne. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de se repérer pour certaines premières années mais je vais être clair. Dans une semaine s'il y a encore des retardataires et bien ce n'est pas compliqué, ils ne sont pas accepter en cours à partir de dix minutes de retard par rapport à… Cette horloge.** Illustrais-je en pointant le cadran derrière moi.

**_ Alors je vous conseille de mettre votre montre à l'heure. Ensuite, vous vous dites sûrement, pourquoi refuser les retardataires au-delà de dix minutes ? C'est simple, normal et c'est pour vous. Mes cours sont rapides alors si vous les prenez en cours de marche, vous serez totalement perdus et je ne veux pas que vous dérangiez votre voisin pour lui demander de quoi nous parlions avant. De plus, c'est également une question de respect envers moi-même et vos camarades.**

Je fis une pause et regardais l'assemblée qui était composé de ceux qui prenait des notes, comme la brunette au stylo rose, ceux qui joue avec leur Smartphone, ou encore ceux qui se moque de moi, ceux qui n'en n'ont rien à battre… Je poursuivis :

**_ Eum… Niveau règle, je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre. Appelez-moi Mademoiselle ou Mademoiselle Swan, surtout pas de madame. Quand je donne du travail à faire, ou si même je ne fais que vous le conseillez, faites-le. C'est pour vous ok ? Pour vous aider à passer le concours. Bien. Toi là**, Dis-je en désignant la brune.

Elle se leva avec un faible sourire, inquiète.

**_ Relax, je te demande juste avec tes trois autres potes, de distribuer les papiers administratifs. Pour le coup de la rigolade à l'entrée.**

Elle hocha la tête et se précipita devant moi.

**_ Ton nom ?**

**_ Alice Cullen Mademoiselle.**

**_ Ok Alice, tiens donne à chacun un papier pour la bourse d'étude.**

**_ D'accord.**

Elle partit distribuer avec le sourire tandis que les trois autres s'approchèrent.

Une blonde entourée de deux gars. Un baraqué et un plus mince.

**_ Toi. Ton nom ?** Demandais-je à la blonde.

_** Rosalie Hale**, Me souria-t-elle.

**_ Bien, Rosalie, tu t'occupes de l'emploi du temps.**

**_ Ok !**

**_ Toi comment tu t'appelles ?**

**_ Emmett McCarty, Mada… Mademoiselle. Désolé.** Grimaça-t-il en baissant les yeux.

**_ T'inquiètes. Prends ça et donnes en deux à chacun. C'est l'inscription du self.**

**_ Pas de problème.** Ria-t-il nerveusement.

Je me retournais vers le bureau pour prendre les derniers papiers à distribuer.

**_ Moi, c'est Edward Cullen**. Entendis-je dans mon oreille.

Je sursautais faisant tomber toutes les feuilles et rougissant comme pas possible.

**_ Mais ça va pas bien, non mais oh ! J'ai eu super peur là**… Chuchotais-je.

J'observais plus attentivement le fauteur de trouble. Cheveux brun tirant sur l'auburn, des yeux verts clairs avec de jolies tâches dorées à l'intérieur, un corps élancé et légèrement musclé. De petites pommettes qui ressortent lorsqu'il se fout de moi comme maintenant…

**_ Edward Cullen.** Répétais-je.

Je tournais la tête vers Alice Cullen. Une petite ressemblance quand même.

**_ Le frère d'Alice Cullen.**

**_ Tout à fait**, Souria-t-il.

**_ Mouais… Aide-moi à ramassez ton bordel.**

Je me penchai et il fit de même, commençant à faire des tas avec les feuilles.

**_ Pour les clubs sportifs** ? Me demanda-t-il.

**_ Exact.**

Il se releva en même temps que moi ce qui provoqua une collision frontale.

**_ Aïeeeeuh ! Edward ! Tu es danger ambulant !** Grognais-je. **Fais un peu attention !**

Il se frotta la tête en faisant une grimace de douleur.

**_ Vraiment désolé mais vous êtes autant fautive que moi sur ce coup,** Grinça-t-il.

**_ Mouais… Ca va quand même ?** M'inquiétais-je.

C'est tout de même un de mes élèves que je viens de frapper avec ma propre tête là…

Il me fit un petit sourire et acquiesça. Je lui tendis les feuilles, il les saisit et partit les distribuer.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Oh Paris !

Chapitre 2 : Oh Paris !  :

Il me fit un petit sourire et acquiesça. Je lui tendis les feuilles, il les saisit et partit les distribuer.

**_ Alors voici toutes les feuilles que vous devez avoir pour finaliser votre inscription et faire officiellement partie de cette université,** Souriais-je.

La main d'Alice se leva.

**_ Oui Alice ? **

**_ Est-ce qu'il y a des voyages prévus ? **

**_ Oui bien sûr. Il y a même un spécialement pour les adeptes de cette matière. Le voyage sera en France durant trois semaines avec comme accompagnateurs moi et Madame Weber. Seulement pour vingt élèves. Le voyage doit coûter dans les alentours de 600€ par personne mais ça vaut vraiment le coup. Je sais que c'est cher mais franchement, on voit beaucoup de choses et de régions différentes et aussi de cultures. Si vous êtes certains d'y aller, prévenez-moi à la fin du cours et je noterais vos noms, mais seulement si c'est sûr. **

**_ Comment se procède le voyage ?** Continua Alice.

**_ Et bien nous voyageons dans toutes la France pendant une semaine et demie. C'est assez lourd et fatiguant mais on arrive à visiter les quatre coins de la France, sauf la Corse, et différencier leurs accents et leurs cultures, c'est très intéressant. **

**_ Que fait-on le temps qu'il reste ?** Intervient Edward.

**_ Et bien après tout ce temps à étudier les villes natales d'auteurs français, ou encore les musées historiques, nous passons la dernière semaine et demi à… Paris ! **

**_ Oh mon Dieu !** S'écria Rosalie en se levant.

**_ Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! Paris, la ville la plus belle du monde ! Pendant une semaine et demie vous faites ce que vous voulez dans cette ville. Je vous demanderais juste de me faire un compte rendu de chacune de vos journées. Peu importe si vous êtes allés en haut de la Tour Eiffel, dans un bar ou encore dans une boîte de strip-teaseuse. Je veux tout savoir de vos impressions sur la civilisation française. Dès que vous voyez un truc intéressant… Comme je ne sais pas trop…** Réfléchis-je.

**_ Leurs rires ?** Proposa Emmett en riant.

La classe s'esclaffa.

**_ Oui voilà leur rire,** Riais-je, **et bien vous notez et le lendemain matin vous déposez votre compte rendu dans ma boîte aux lettres.**

**_ Où loge-t-on ?** Demanda un jeune homme.

**_ Dans un hôtel. Trois étoiles s'il vous plaît**… Répondis-je en haussant les sourcils. **Un étage sera réservé pour nous.**

**_ En fait c'est **_**après l'effort, le réconfort **_**?** Dit Edward en français en me regardant intensément.

**_ Tout à fait Edward**, Déglutis-je en regardant ailleurs.

Emmett frappa l'épaule d'Edward en rigolant : « Champiooon ! »

**_ Vous voulez dire que vous acceptez qu'on se trimballe où on veut dans une ville totalement inconnue à nos yeux ? **S'exclama une fausse blonde, se penchant derrière Edward et lui chuchotant des choses auxquels il rigolait.

**_ Ecoute chérie, t'es majeure et vaccinée ? Tu sais lire ? Tu sais parler ? Tu sais crier ? T'as de l'argent ? Oui et bien c'est parfait ! Ma chère, je serais une accompagnatrice, pas une baby-sitter.** La remballais-je.

La classe explosa de rire devant ma répartie mais j'avais l'habitude. Toutes les premières années réagissaient comme ça.

La demoiselle en question fit la moue et s'enfonça dans son siège.

**_ D'autres questions **? Proposais-je.

Une autre blonde assise à côté, leva sa main, un air déterminé et rageur sur le visage :

**_ Mademoiselle, si vous ne faites que nous accompagnez alors vous ne servez à rien donc on pourrait très bien ne pas venir du tout à ce voyage et le faire personnellement**, Ria-t-elle fière d'elle.

Je le savais. Elles sont vexées.

Je soupirais et m'approchais d'elle pour m'asseoir sur le bord de la table d'Emmett. Je lui demandais poliment :

**_ Quel est donc ton nom ? **

**_ Tanya Denali, Mademoiselle. **

**_ Alors écoute-moi bien Tanya. Premièrement je ne sers pas à rien. C'est grâce à moi qu'il y est ce voyage, je l'ai organisé et c'est grâce à moi que vous avez une semaine et demie de libre à Paris ! C'est grâce à moi que le programme est léger la deuxième partie du voyage et c'est encore grâce à moi que vous avez quartier-libre. Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Tu ne veux pas venir ? Super, ça me fera des vacances et une place de libre ! Mais sache qu'un voyage à Paris comptant l'avion aller-retour, tous les monuments et musées que l'on va visiter, le coût des trajets et l'hôtel trois étoiles à Paris ne coûte pas 600€. Ajoute plutôt un zéro, multiplie par deux voire trois et ensuite, va voir papa et maman. Après, on est reparle. **

Des sifflements retentirent tandis que la fameuse Tanya s'enfonça dans son siège à son tour.

**_ Calmez-vous**, Demandais-je.

Le silence régnait à nouveau alors je reposais ma question :

**_ Bon, je redemande de façon plus claire… Avez-vous d'autres questions… Intelligentes ?** Finis-je en penchant la tête vers les deux blondes qui rougirent de honte.

Une main se leva.

**_ Oui Edward ?** Sourcillais-je.

**_ C'est bien beau tout ça mais pendant que nous on fera ce que l'on voudrait dans les bars, les clubs de strip-teases, avec les prostituées, vous, vous ferez quoi ?** Me défia-t-il avec un sourire.

J'arquais un sourcil.

**_ Et bien ça me paraissait évident… J'irais dans les bars, les clubs de strip-teases je serais avec des prostitués.** Dis-je avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Il écarquilla les yeux et quand je lui souris enfin, il soupira de soulagement.

**_ Vous m'avez eu là… **

**_ Je sais.** Balayais-je de la main.

La classe continua de discuter alors que je partis chercher le texte imprimé de _Cinquante nuances de Grey_ version française_._ Je me retournais et tout en distribuant les feuilles à chacun je dis :

**_ Voici notre premier sujet d'étude. C'est pour vous mettre à l'aise… Nous étudierons seulement le texte traduit en français vu que l'auteur est anglais.**

**_ Vous êtes sérieuse ?** S'égosilla Emmett, choqué.

**_ Oui Emmett, je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Cette œuvre est l'une de mes préférées alors, nous allons l'étudier dans la joie et la bonne humeur. **

**_ Un roman d'amour ?** Ricana Edward. **Ce n'est pas pour moi…** Répondit-il en me défiant du regard.

Il jeta son manuscrit par terre et s'adossa à son siège les bras croisés sur la poitrine attendant ma réponse.

Je rigolais. C'est bien les mecs ça…

**_ As-tu entendu parler de ce livre Edward ?** Lui demandais-je.

**_ Jamais de la vie ! **

**_ Bien… Quelqu'un dans cette classe a-t-il entendu parler de ce fameux livre, récemment sortit ?** Demandais-je plus fort à toute la classe.

Quelques chuchotements retentirent suivit d'un silence gêné.

**_ Sérieusement, n'ayez pas honte de connaitre ce chef d'œuvre, il est merveilleux. Vous entrerez dans mon estime.** Souriais-je.

Une main timide se leva au fond de l'amphi. Une jeune fille, les joues rouges et les cheveux châtains se leva pour affronter tout les regards.

**_ Oui ?** Fis-je avec un sourire encourageant.

**_ Ce livre est sortit cette année. C'est une trilogie. **

**_ Les as-tu lus ? **

**_ Oui…** Rougit-elle, gênée.

**_ Dit-leur pourquoi tu es gênée.** Continuais-je.

**_ Je ne peux pas… Ce livre est très… **

**_ Très quoi Mademoiselle ?** Riais-je.

**_ Erotique…** Souffla-t-elle.

**_ Enfin ! Merci ! Tu peux t'asseoir !** M'exclamais-je.

Elle s'assit rapidement et se cacha immédiatement dans ses cahiers.

Je reposais mon regard sur Edward qui lui, fixait avec curiosité le manuscrit qu'il avait fait tomber par terre.

Emmett intervient.

**_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire lire de l'érotisme. Et si vous nous le faites lire, alors c'est qu'il doit être composé de quoi… Dix pourcents d'érotisme, et Quatre vingt dix pourcents de blabla**, S'exaspéra-t-il en soufflant.

**_ Plus tôt, Soixante pourcents d'érotisme et quarante pourcents de réflexion intérieure. En plus, ça ne fera pas de mal à certains…** Rectifiais-je en riant.

**_ C'est impossible !** S'écria Emmett. **Vous n'avez pas le droit normalement !**

**_ Bon je reprends depuis le début…** Soufflais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur mon bureau.

Je voyais déjà certaines personnes en train de feuilleter le manuscrit avec des yeux ronds et les joues rouges. Je rigolais.

**_ Ce livre est une traduction du livre **_**Fifty Shades of Grey **_**écrit par E.L. James. C'est un roman à la fois érotique, éducatif et romantique. Bon ok, il est rempli de clichés mais l'histoire est un pur fantasme…** Soufflais-je.

Mon regard se posa sur Edward qui m'observait avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Je soutins son regard lorsque je repris :

**_ L'histoire parle d'une jeune fille, vierge de tout, complètement ignorante de la vie et de ses plaisirs. Un jour, elle remplace sa meilleure amie qui est journaliste et qui doit normalement interviewer Christian Grey, un PDG. Le plus chaud, le plus riche, le plus sexy des patrons.**

Je me mordis la lèvre, réprimant un sourire, remarquant qu'Edward serrait son stylo jusqu'à avoir ses jointures blanches. Je remis mon attention sur la classe.

**_ Il la drague, elle ressent des choses… Des bouffées de chaleurs, des papillons dans le ventre, des courants électriques. Elle est très… Perturbée. Grey l'entraîne dans son monde de débauche alors qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Voilà, en vraiment gros, l'histoire.** Finis-je.

**_ En quoi c'est érotique tout ça ?** Demanda Rosalie, très intéressée.

**_ Le monde de Grey c'est le BDSM.** Fis-je naturellement.

_(Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ne savent ce qu'est le BDSM : Autrement dit, c'est tout ce qui regroupe les relations soumis-dominants, la sodomie, la prise de contrôle, la domination, la discipline, l'humiliation, la contrainte, la mise en scènes en fantasmes ou encore donnez du plaisir par la douleur. C'est très varié. )_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mise en scène

_Note de l'auteur__ : Bonjour à tous ! __ Merci beaucoup de me lire, c'est très encourageant ! Surtout que j'ai beaucoup d'idée. _

_Pour le livre, « Cinquante nuances de Grey », je l'ai lu donc je sais de quoi je parle. Personnellement, j'ai adoré et je le conseille à toutes les personnes qui se sentent capables de le lire ^^ _

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'est adorable ! :D _

_Sans plus attendre, voilà le Chapitre 3 ! _

_Bonne lecture ) _

Chapitre 3 : Mise en scène :

**_ Le monde de Grey c'est le BDSM.** Fis-je naturellement.

_(Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ne savent ce qu'est le BDSM : Autrement dit, c'est tout ce qui regroupe les relations soumis-dominants, la sodomie, la prise de contrôle, la domination, la discipline, l'humiliation, la contrainte, la mise en scènes en fantasmes ou encore donnez du plaisir par la douleur. C'est très varié. )_

**_ Oh putain !** Fis-je Emmett en ramassant son manuscrit et en commençant à le lire.

Je reposais mon regard sur Edward qui était très… Perturbé et choqué.

**_ Edward, ramasse ton feuillet et jette un coup d'œil, s'il te plaît.** L'intimais-je.

Il acquiesça toujours sur le choc.

**_ Emmett, tu me disais que normalement je n'avais pas le droit de vous le faire étudier. En fait, c'est un ami qui m'avait parlé de ce livre et du coup je l'ai lu. J'en ai parlé au directeur et vu qu'il était assez ouvert, ainsi qu'en utilisant les bons arguments, j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Il faut dire aussi que dans le premier tome, je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de scènes de sexes. C'est plus des phrases qui donnent chaud et des regards bien appuyés**. Continuais-je.

Voyant que plus personnes ne m'écoutait sauf Alice qui buvait mes paroles, je sifflai. Toutes les têtes quittèrent les manuscrits et se relevèrent vers moi.

**_ J'aime beaucoup l'enthousiasme que vous avez à lire mais est-ce que ça serait trop vous demandez de m'écouter avant ?** M'impatientais-je.

Ils refermèrent tous leurs manuscrits et reportèrent leurs attentions sur moi.

**_ Merci. Je disais donc que l'érotisme n'est pas poussé dans ce premier tome. Je voudrais que vous achetiez le livre pour demain. Il se trouve dans n'importe quel magasin ayant un rayon littéraire. Le manuscrit que vous avez dans les mains est juste un passage plus ou moins explicite du livre.**

Emmett chuchotait des choses à l'oreille de Rosalie qui l'a fit immédiatement rougir. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**_ Il est évident que si je vous demande de lire le livre, ce n'est pas pour reproduire les actes sexuels des protagonistes chez vous… N'est-ce pas Emmett ? **

Il se tourna vers moi, le sourire effacé.

**_ Oui, Mademoiselle. **

**_ Mais bon ! Vous êtes majeurs alors vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Bien ! Je vois que Rosalie et Emmett ont l'air très à l'aise avec le passage. Pouvez-vous le lire devant tout le monde, s'il vous plaît ? **

Rosalie rougit furieusement.

**_ Mais Mademoiselle Swan, c'est très gênant… **

**_ Compréhensible**, Dis-je, un peu déçue.

Edward se leva, le manuscrit en main et vient se placer à côté de moi.

**_ Je veux bien le faire**, Souria-t-il.

**_ Et bien Edward ! Finalement tu n'es pas si retissent face à ce livre…** Me moquais-je.

**_ Disons que… Je suis dans mon élément…** Répondit-il avec audace en jouant des sourcils.

**_ Mais bien sur…** Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et me tournant vers l'auditoire où Tanya s'était déjà levée, accourant vers Edward.

**_ Je jouerais avec lui…** Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Edward la fixait d'un air gourmand tandis qu'elle lui lançait des œillades subjectives.

**_ Bien, bien, bien… Alors, Edward, tu joues le rôle du parfait Monsieur Grey très sexy et Tanya tu joues l'innocente Anastasia. **

**_ Je peux le faire**, Ajouta Tanya avec un grand sourire.

**_ Parfait ! Mettez vous face à face et mettez vous bien dans la peau des personnages. Alice, s'il te plaît ! Fait le narrateur. **

**_ D'accord**, Souria-t-elle.

**_ Allez ! C'est parti !** Dis-je enthousiasme en me remettant en tailleur sur mon bureau, ma tête dans mes mains.

« _Christian passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Deux mains : il est donc doublement exaspéré. Son self-control habituel semble l'avoir lâché d'un coup. _

_**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'en avez rien dit**__. _

_**- On n'a jamais abordé le sujet. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dévoiler mon statut sexuel à tous ceux que je croise. Enfin ! On vient à peine de se rencontrer ! **_

_Je regarde mes mains. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable ? Pourquoi est-il aussi fâché ? Je lève les yeux vers lui. _

_**- Eh bien, vous en savez beaucoup plus long sur moi, maintenant**__, rétorque-t-il, les lèvres pincées__**. Je savais que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais vierge ! **_

_Dans sa bouche, on dirait un gros mot. _

_**- Merde, Ana, je viens de vous montrer... **_

_Il gémit. _

_**- Nom de Dieu. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il embrassée avant moi ? **_

_**- Evidemment. **_

_Je tente de prendre un air offusqué. Bon, d'accord... deux fois. _

_**- Aucun gentil jeune homme ne vous a fait perdre la tête ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez vingt et un ans, bientôt vingt-deux. Vous êtes belle. **_

_Il repasse la main dans ses cheveux. _

_Belle. Je rosis de plaisir. Christian Grey me trouve belle. Je fixe mes doigts noués en tentant de ravaler un sourire béat. Il est peut-être myope ? Ma conscience vient de relever sa tête hébétée. Où était-elle quand j'avais besoin d'elle ? _

_- __**Et nous voilà en train de discuter sérieusement de ce que je veux vous faire, alors que vous n'avez aucune expérience en la matière.**__ Il fronce les sourcils. _

_**- Comment vous y êtes-vous prise pour éviter le sexe ? Expliquez-moi. **_

_Je hausse les épaules. _

_**- Personne ne s'est vraiment, enfin... Montré à la hauteur. Sauf vous. Manque de bol, vous êtes une espèce de monstre. Pourquoi êtes-vous fâché contre moi ? **_

_**- Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous. Je suis fâché contre moi-même. J'avais supposé... **_

_Il soupire, me scrute attentivement puis secoue la tête. _

_**- Vous voulez partir ?**__ me demande-t-il d'une voix radoucie. _

_**- Non, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je parte. **_

_Non... je ne veux pas partir. _

_**- Bien sûr que non. J'aime que vous soyez ici. **_

_Il fronce les sourcils et consulte sa montre. _

_**- Il est tard. **_

_Il relève la tête pour me regarder. _

_**- Vous vous mordez la lèvre,**__ dit-il d'une voix rauque, en me dévisageant d'un air songeur. _

_**- Désolée. **_

_**- Ne vous en excusez pas. C'est simplement que ça me donne envie de la mordre, moi aussi, cette lèvre. Fort. **_

_Je m'étrangle... comment peut-il me dire des choses pareilles et s'imaginer que je n'en serai pas troublée ? _

_**- Venez**__, murmure-t-il. _

_**- Quoi ? **_

_**- Nous allons rectifier la situation immédiatement. **_

_**- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Quelle situation ? **_

_**- Votre situation. Ana, je vais vous faire l'amour, maintenant. **_

_**- Oh. **_

_Le sol vient de s'effondrer sous mes pieds. Je suis une situation. Je retiens mon souffle. _

_**- Si vous y consentez. Je ne veux rien vous imposer. **_

_**- Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas l'amour ? Que vous baisiez brutalement ? **_

_Je déglutis. Tout d'un coup, j'ai la bouche sèche. Il m'adresse un sourire coquin, dont les effets se font ressentir jusque-là. _

_**- Je peux faire une exception, ou alors combiner les deux, on verra. J'ai vraiment envie de vous faire l'amour. Je vous en prie, couchez avec moi. Je veux que notre arrangement fonctionne, mais il faut que vous ayez une idée de ce à quoi vous vous engagez. Nous pouvons commencer votre entraînement de base dès ce soir. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginer que je me suis converti aux fleurs et au chocolat ; c'est seulement le moyen d'atteindre mon but, et puis j'en ai envie, et vous aussi, j'espère. **_

_Je rougis... En fin de compte, certains rêves finissent par se réaliser. » _

.DIEU.

_Qu'ai-je fait…_

Edward Cullen venait littéralement de se transformer en Christian Grey, mon fantasme.

Sa théâtralité et son naturel me perdaient.

A ce moment précis, ma mâchoire devait être collée au plancher, avec de la bave au coin des lèvres tandis que mes yeux sortant de leur orbite.

Edward avait raison, il était dans son élément. Par contre Tanya sur-jouait un peu mais, était assez crédible. Alice faisait un bon narrateur et gardait un ton posé.

Lorsqu'Edward leva les yeux vers moi, il attendait impatient ma réponse.

**_ Euh…** M'embrouillais-je.

**_ Oui ?** Ria-t-il.

**_ Tu as déjà fait du théâtre ?** Lui demandais-je bêtement après avoir enfin repris la parole.

Il ria de nouveau en secouant légèrement la tête négativement.

**_ Et bien, tu devrais. **

Il me regarda encore une fois, intensément, mais je déviais le regard sur Tanya, reprenant mon souffle.

**_ Tanya, tu joues bien aussi mais essaie d'être un peu plus naturel ok ? **Lui demandais-je.

**_ Mais Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas une vierge innocente moi…** Répondit-elle espièglement.

Je grimaçais devant le regard langoureux qu'elle envoyait à Edward.

**_ Mouais… Ca je n'en doute pas…** Ricanais-je.

Tanya rougit gênée et Edward fit une grimace étrange.

Je m'approchais d'Alice et lui donnait mon avis sur sa prestation.

**_ Tu joues très bien ton rôle de narrateur. Normalement, un narrateur doit garder à tout moment un ton posé, calme et très objectif. Tu l'as fait et bravo**, Lui souriais-je.

En réponse, elle me fit un gros sourire.

Je retournais m'asseoir tandis qu'Edward poussa Tanya vers sa place et lui tenant la taille et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille des mots, provoquant son hilarité.

Indifférente et habituée, je les ignorai et m'adressai à la classe :

**_ Ceci était une excellente mise en scène de ce passage. Comme vous pouvez voir, Grey est un homme de pouvoir qui aime contrôler. Anastasia est une jeune fille timide et réservée. Mais c'est leurs différences qui les assemblent. N'oubliez pas, demain, ayez le livre avec vous. Nous ferons d'autres mises en scènes**, Ricanais-je.

**_ Qui interprétera les rôles ?** Demanda Alice avec une grande motivation.

**_ Toi si tu le souhaites, et n'importe qui d'autre qu'Edward !** Dis-je en reportant mon attention sur mes mains.

**_ Pourquoi ?** Sourcilla Edward.

Je levais la tête vers lui avec un air faussement étonnée.

**_ Mais enfin Edward… Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es largement dans ton élément. Laisse donc leur chance aux autres élèves. **

Il roula des yeux à ma remarque tandis que je regardais ma montre, victorieuse.

**_ Bien ! Il est l'heure ! Avant de sortir, venez tous chercher le calendrier des partiels. Merci de votre attention. Bonne journée ! **M'exclamais-je dans le brouhaha des chaises.

Pendant que les élèves sortirent, je rangeais la clé USB spécial première année, classais les papiers qui restaient sur mon bureau et les mis dans mon sac. Lorsque je fermais mon sac et je le mis sur mon dos, un raclement de gorge retentit.

Je levais les yeux et vis les quatre retardataires devant moi.

Je rougis légèrement, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je repris immédiatement mon calme habituel et demanda :

**_ Oui ? **

**_ Nous voudrions vous parler de quelque chose, Mademoiselle**, Fit Rosalie.

_Déjà ? _


	5. Chapitre4 : Quand le passé nous rattrape

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Pour ma défense, j'étais au ski, alors je ne pouvais rien de RIEN écrire… _

_Déjà, ça, c'est fait ! _

_Ensuite, merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! _

_Je savais qu'il y aurait des préjugés sur __Fifty Shades of Grey__, ha ha ! _

_Vous êtes durs, sérieux… -', ne pas lire mon histoire juste à cause du choix de livre… BREF ! _

_Personnellement, ceux qui n'aiment pas FSOG, c'est surement qu'ils n'ont pas compris grand-chose… Mais bon, chacun ses goûts :-P _

_Pour les impatients, le caractère de Bella, ses cours étranges, et sa répartie s'expliquent ici-même ! _

_Alors, sans plus attendre, bonne lecture ) _

**Chapitre 4 : Quand le passé nous rattrape… **

**_ Nous voudrions vous parler de quelque chose, Mademoiselle**, Fit Rosalie.

_Déjà ? _

**_ Et bien je vous écoute ! **

**_ Voilà, les parents d'Edward et Alice connaissent le directeur alors nous savions déjà qu'il y avait un voyage de prévu en France. J'en ai parlé à mes parents e ils pensent que c'est une bonne idée, donc j'aimerais m'inscrire pour le voyage. **

**_ Pas de problème, je suppose que les trois autres aussi ?** Demandais-je en cherchant ma liste.

**_ Euh… Pour Alice et Emmett oui, mais pour ma part je ne suis pas du tout sûr… **Intervient Edward.

Je me relevais immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Comment ça ? **Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

**_ Oh euh… Vu que le voyage est pendant les vacances, il se pourrait que je travaille**, Expliqua-t-il.

**_ Oh… C'est dommage, tu avais l'air intéressé pourtant**, Chuchotais-je, déçue.

**_ Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tous faire pour venir. Est-ce que vous pourriez me mettre quand même sur la liste ? Si je ne peux pas, je me retirerais. **

**_ Bien sûr…** Murmurais-je.

Je pris un crayon et commençais à noter :

Participants au voyage (20 places)

HALE Rosalie.

MC CARTHY Emmett.

CULLEN Alice.

(CULLEN Edward ?)

**_ Voilààààà… C'est noté. Bonne journée…** Dis-je perdue dans mes pensées.

Je n'entendis même pas la réponse. Je sortis de la salle en traînant les pieds, mon sac sur le dos, me dirigeant Chez Riley.

Angela avait déjà prit une table, comme d'habitude, et examinait le menu avec attention.

J'entrais dans le restaurant et me laissais tomber sur la banquette en face d'Angela.

**_ Tes arrivées sont toujours aussi sonores, Bella**… Ria-t-elle.

**_ Hum… **

**_ Bonne matinée ? **

**_ Hum… **

**_ A ce point ? **

**_ Hum hum… **

Elle releva enfin la tête et sourcilla.

**_ Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

J'arrêtais ma contemplation de la salière pour me plonger dans ses yeux noisette.

**_ Oh désolée… Pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude quoi. **

**_ Mouais…** Répondit-elle septique.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles nous décidâmes de notre repas.

Riley, un grand blond aux yeux bleus et aussi le propriétaire des lieux, arriva avec un bloc note et un magnifique sourire.

**_ Salut les filles ! **

**_ Salut Riley !** Répondit aussitôt Angela en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

**_ Hey Bella, tu ne me dis pas bonjour grosse feignasse ?** Grogna-t-il gentiment.

Je lui lançais un sourire d'excuses et me levais aussitôt pour lui faire également la bise.

**_ Une salade tomate poulet pour moi s'il te plaît Riley**, Demanda Angie.

**_ No problème ! Et pour toi, ma belle ? **

**_ Steak frites, s'il te plaît**. Lui souriais-je.

Riley repartit avec le même sourire sur les lèvres.

**_ Bella ! Quand vas-tu arrêté de manger cette saloperie ?!** Grinça Angela.

**_ Pas la moindre idée. Et puis de toute façon, c'est la faute à mon père, si j'ai pris l'habitude de manger ça. **

Elle rigola.

**_ Bon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. Bonne journée ? Que vas-tu étudier avec tes élèves ?** Me demanda-t-elle, en buvant son verre d'eau.

**_ Fifty Shades of Grey**. Répondis-je naturellement.

Évidemment, elle recracha tout sur moi.

Je fermais les yeux de justesse et respirais grandement pour garder mon calme. Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine avec sa main sur sa bouche.

Un peu trop tard…

**_ Merci Angie, merci…** Grinçais-je.

**_ Désolée…** S'excusa-t-elle.

Je m'épongeais le visage et le haut de mon T-shirt avec les serviettes en papier qui se trouvaient sur la table.

Riley apporta les assiettes, se moqua de moi puis me donna d'autres serviettes. Lorsqu'il repartit Angie commença sa, tant attendue, leçon de morale :

**_ Mais enfin Bella ! Ça ne va pas de faire étudier un truc pareil aux élèves. Les plus jeunes ont dix-huit ans ! Dix-huit ! Ils sont tous justes majeurs ! Ce torchon est une horreur pour les yeux et pour l'esprit ! Il n'y a rien de sain et d'éducatif dans ce… ce porno ! **

**_ Parce que tu l'as lu… ?** La taquinais-je.

Elle rougit encore plus.

**_ N-Non… Mais… Ne changes pas de sujet ! Tu as tort de le faire étudier, il n'est pas pour eux ! Ce livre pourrait en choquer plus d'un ou encore, les inciter à faire la même chose que les personnages de l'histoire, Oh mon Dieu ! **

**_ Angela**. Fis-je durement.

Elle s'arrêta automatiquement et déglutis, sentant elle aussi la leçon de morale arrivée.

**_ Tu étudies l'ancien français. Pas le moderne. Tu ne sais pas ce que l'auteur à voulut transmettre en écrivant ce livre. Ce n'est pas qu'un porno pour mamans. Loin de là. Le contexte du sexe est peu par rapport à tout le reste. L'auteur montre, avec ce livre, que les sentiments sont beaucoup plus puissants que l'attraction physique, au point de se blesser soi-même. L'auteur montre qu'il y a des barrières dans la vie que seul l'amour peut traverser. Si tu n'as pas compris ça, alors tu n'as rien compris du livre ! Je n'ai pas choisi ce porno, comme tu dis, pour les initier au sexe mais pour les initier aux sentiments, Angie. **

Elle me regarda étrangement. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, je ne savais pas à quoi elle réfléchissait mais au moins j'étais sûre que j'avais raison.

**_ Mais quand même Bella ! Fifty Shades of Grey ! Il n'a pas bonne réputation ! Ce livre est remplit de clichés. C'est vrai quoi ! La fille timide et réservée qui tombe amoureuse du plus beau mec de l'univers et comme par hasard c'est réciproque. Totalement impossible. **

**_ Le fait que ce soit possible ou non m'importe peu. Je veux juste montrer par le biais de CE livre, que l'amour peut être partout et très puissant. Ils doivent savoir qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres…** Finis-je par chuchoter.

**_ Bella… Tu ne penses pas que t'impliques un peu trop personnellement dans cette histoire ?** S'inquiéta Angie.

**_ Non. Pas du tout**. Mentis-je.

**_ Mouais… Fait attention. Ne laisses pas le passé te rattraper s'il te plaît. Tu es nouveau heureuse, j'aimerais que tu le restes… **

Je levais les yeux vers elle et dit légèrement en colère :

**_ Angela, je ne serais jamais heureuse. A cause d'elle, il me manque tous les jours un peu plus. Et elle, elle se trimballe tous les jours avec un autre mec. **

**_ Tu n'as rien voir avec cette histoire Bella, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu réagis toujours aussi mal… **

**_ C'était mon frère, Angela. Elle est partie et il s'est détruit par sa faute.** Sanglotais-je.

**_ Bella… **

**_ Tu comprendras jamais ce que c'est Angela mais je t'en veux pas pour ça. C'est juste que… Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça… De cette manière. Je ne veux pas connaître la douleur qu'il a subit, et je ne veux pas faire subir ça aux autres comme il l'a fait à moi. **

**_ Tu lui en veux ?** Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Je me levais, mis mon sac sur mon dos et avant de partir je lui lançais :

**_ J'aurais pu être une philosophe renommée, avoir copain, une vie bien remplie et enthousiasme mais à cause de sa faiblesse, je n'ai rien. **

J'ouvris la porte et partis en trottinant.

Mes larmes coulaient continuellement sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je quittais le restaurant à côté du campus et me dirigeais vers le parc pour retrouver un tant soi peu de contrôle sur moi.

L'entrée du parc était ornée par deux magnifiques colonnes blanches et gravées de silhouettes enfantines. L'allée qui suivit traversait entièrement le parc et se divisait en petits chemins de terres menant à une clairière, un lac ou encore à un espace fleuri.

J'empruntais celui vers le lac et arrivée à destination, m'affalais sur un banc et relâchais ma tête dans mes mains, coudes posés sur mes genoux.

Mes larmes débordèrent de mes yeux sans, je crus, jamais s'arrêter.

Mes reniflements me dégoûtèrent moi-même mais la peine et le désespoir m'empêchaient de m'éclaircir l'esprit…

**_ Fais chier, putain…** M'écriais-je.

En soupirant, je sortis un mouchoir de la poche de mon manteau et essuyant mon visage. Je m'adossais alors contre le dossier du banc et fermais les yeux, visage face au ciel.

Les rayons du soleil ainsi que le léger vent caressaient ma peau et apaisaient mes rougeurs et mon rythme cardiaque.

Demetri. Voilà son nom.

Le nom de mon petit frère de dix-sept ans, décédé il y a trois ans.

Soit dit en passant, petit frère qui s'est suicidé et que j'ai découvert dans la baignoire pleine de sang à Thanksgiving.

Petit frère qui était instable émotionnellement et qui s'est fait largué par sa copine très abruptement.

Petite copine n'est pas venue à l'enterrement mais que j'ai croisé le lendemain avec un autre mec en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques au centre commercial.

Petite copine que j'ai, alors, frappé devant tout le monde et qui n'a fait que me lancer un regard dédaigneux de plus.

Petite copine que j'ai eu envie de tuer alors que j'étais assez pacifiste…

… A l'époque.

Je suis devenue dépressive, j'ai rejeté ma famille et tous mes amis sauf Angela et Jasper, mon meilleur ami, qui ne m'a jamais lâché.

Cette situation m'a coûté un an de ma vie ainsi que ma future carrière.

Avant que mon frère nous quitte, j'étais en étude en philosophie, j'avais un don pour voir la vie et pour l'expliquer. J'avais même commencé à écrire un livre. J'avais montré le prototype à un éditeur réputé, sous le conseil de Jasper, et avec mon grand bonheur et étonnement, l'éditeur était fasciné par mon écrit. Il voulait que je continue, que je travaille d'arrache-pied, que je lui ponde un truc magnifique. Les idées n'avaient jamais cessé de défiler jusqu'à ce jour.

Depuis, plus rien. Je ne vois plus, je n'entends plus et je ne sens plus la vie.

Rien n'est passionnant. Tout est morose.

J'ai fait tout ce que m'ont conseillé mes deux amis : les psys, les thérapies de groupes, les activités extérieures pour me vider l'esprit. Mais à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose, ça me rappelait Demetri et je recommençais à pleurer.

Au final, j'ai repris les cours dans le but de terminer le plus vite possible l'université et d'entrer dans la vie active. Mon diplôme bâclé m'a permis de devenir prof de Français Moderne et je déteste ça. Le seul point positif de ce job est que je suis tellement occupée à préparer les cours que je ne pense qu'à ça.

Au début je n'en avais absolument rien à foutre des élèves alors, je me pointais avec seulement un diaporama où le cours était noté et que je laissais défiler pendant toute l'heure. Puis Angela et Jasper m'ont secoué les puces et je m'y suis mise.

Difficilement, mais je l'ai fait.

Mes cours sont toujours aussi bizarres.

Mes élèves sont toujours aussi proches de moi, étrangement.

Mon langage est toujours aussi vulgaire.

Mais, je n'en ai rien à battre de ça.

J'arrive avec le temps, à ressortir des phrases philosophiques par moments. J'arrive à revoir la vie. J'arrive disperser le brouillard dans mon esprit. J'arrive à prévenir mes élèves, implicitement, que la vie, ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit.

Je fais MON job, à MA façon.

Et quand l'une de mes amies me dit que ce que je fais est mal, j'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre.

Ma bulle me protégeant du souvenir _« Ton frère est mort »_ se perce.

Elle me rebondit en plein dans la figure puis explose dans mon cœur.

Et tout remonte. Tout revient. Tout re-défile dans mes yeux.

L'endroit où je l'ai trouvé, l'enterrement, mon faux sourire à la remise des diplômes, la tête déconfite de mon éditeur quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne pouvais plus écrire, le divorce de mes parents, le départ de Jasper pour New York et tous les autres désastres de ma vie.

J'inspirais et expirais profondément, essayant de me reconstruire une bulle mentale.

Je recommençais cette expérience pendant une vingtaine de minutes quand soudain je fus interrompu par une voix familière :

**_ Mlle Swan ! Comme on se retrouve ! **


	6. Chapitre 5 : Baston !

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez passés un bon Noël ! _

_Pour ma part, c'était génial :D Limite il devrait en faire plusieurs Noël dans l'année tellement c'était bien ! x) _

_Adieu délire et bonjour sérieux ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me touche toujours autant, et je suis contente que ma fic plaise _

_**Pour ce chapitre j'annonce un : **_

_**/ ! \ ATTENTION LANGUAGE VULGAIRE ! / ! \**_

_Plus que d'habitude voilà ^^ _

_**Je sens déjà que vous allez vouloir le chapitre 6 rapidement, alors sur ce j'écris immédiatement ! **_

_Bonne lecture ) _

**Chapitre 5 : Baston ! **

**_ Mlle Swan ! Comme on se retrouve ! **

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me tourna avec nonchalance vers la personne qui osait me déranger.

Mini Cullen.

**_ Alice…** Grognais-je.

Elle arrêta immédiatement son avancée vers moi et me demanda avec un regard d'excuses :

**_ Je dérange, peut-être… **

Je soupirais et me frottais lentement les yeux en baillant.

_ **C'est bon, tu peux venir…** Finis-je par dire.

En me dévisageant littéralement, elle s'assis à côté de moi.

**_ Mademoiselle, vous avez les yeux rouges…** Hésita-t-elle.

**_ Sérieusement ?** Ricanais-je amèrement.

Elle se tue et déballa en silence son sandwich ce qui me fit rappeler que je n'avais finalement rien avalé. C'est à ce moment embarrassant que mon ventre choisi pour gargouiller.

Alice rigola légèrement et me demanda :

**_ Vous en voulez ? **

**_ Eum… Non, c'est bon, je vais aller me chercher un truc bien gras à l'entrée du parc. Je reviens. **

**_ Oh d'accord ! Je vais vous accompagner dans ce cas**, Insista-t-elle.

Je grognais intérieurement.

Nous marchâmes toujours en silence jusqu'à un marché ambulant qui vendant des hotdogs. Je pris commande d'un hotdog ketchup/moutarde, payais le vendeur, et partis, toujours suivis d'Alice.

Soudain, elle prit la parole assez brutalement :

**_ Pourquoi être devenu professeur de Français Moderne ? **

Je m'arrêtais net et me détournais rapidement.

**_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** Fis-je en plissant les yeux.

**_ Et bien, il est clair que vous n'êtes pas dans votre élément et puis vous avez l'air de vous ennuyez ferme pendant vos cours. **

Je haussais les épaules.

**_ Ce que je fais ennuie mes élèves ?** Demandais-je avec curiosité.

**_ Oh non, je ne pense pas, le cours est vivant mais… Pas vous. **

**_ Tant mieux, le reste n'est pas important. **Finis-je.

Elle me sonda de son regard émeraude et fis la moue.

**_ Mouuuaiis… Mais bon, si vous étiez plus actif et bien le cours le serait encore plus…** Soupira-t-elle.

Je sourcillais.

**_ Serais-tu en train de me dire comment animer mes cours ?** Riais-je, étonnée.

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, gênée.

**_ Non… Pas vraiment… **

**_ Alice.** Dis-je fermement.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien toujours aussi rouge.

**_ Je repose ma question. Es-tu vraiment en train d'oser dire quoi faire à ton professeur ? **

Elle déglutit et répond dans un murmure.

**_ Oui… **

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que nous nous dévisagions, moi la sondant et elle, attendant mon verdict, pensant être allé trop loin.

Loin de là…

Je lui lançais un grand sourire, bien rare chez moi.

**_ Et bien Alice ! J'aime la franchise ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Surtout, n'oublie pas. Quand je suis dans le coin, n'hésite pas à me dire tout ce que tu penses.** Lui souriais-je.

Choquée, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et elle rit nerveusement.

**_ Vous êtes vraiment bizarre… **

**_ Pourquoi ?** Répondis-je étonnée.

**_ Et bien… La plupart des profs m'auraient sanctionné pour avoir parlé aussi directement.**

**_ Peut-être… Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel prof**, Ricanais-je.

**_ C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, vous les surpasser tous !** Se lâcha-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, confuse, tandis que je riais une nouvelle fois.

**_ T'inquiètes Alice ! C'est ok**. La rassurais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse et me dit qu'elle devait rejoindre son cours d'Histoire puis partit en trottinant.

Pour ma part, je n'avais pas cours avant quinze heures mais je finissais à vingt heures… Un élève avait demandé de l'approfondissement en français et le directeur m'avait supplié d'accepter. Sans hésiter j'avais répondu oui, au moins, je passais moins de temps chez moi.

Je traînais dans le parc encore une bonne heure et décidais d'aller au secrétariat pour savoir qui pouvait être cet élève mystère.

J'entrais en rasant le sol de mes chaussures, sachant pertinemment que la secrétaire détestait cela, et d'ailleurs elle me détestait tout court. Comme moi quoi…

Je ralentis devant le bureau en frottant encore plus mes pieds.

La blonde aux ongles rouges manucurées était en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur puis s'arrêta soudainement en crispant la mâchoire. Elle leva la tête vers moi et je croisais ses iris bleus électriques. Elle me lança un sourire faussement poli et engagea la conversation en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

**_ Bella…** Se moqua-t-elle.

Oui en effet, me trouvant très moche, elle avait toujours rit de mon diminutif.

Salope.

**_ Jane…** Fis-je sur le même ton avec un sourire identique.

**_ Que me vaut cette… heureuse surprise… ?** Continua-t-elle.

**_ Je viens pour chercher le nom de l'élève qui a demandé des cours particulier du soir en français. **

**_ Oh ! C'est toi qui seras son professeur… ?** Dit-elle, dégoûtée.

**_ Un problème peut-être… ?** Bouillonnais-je.

**_ Han là là… Je plains ce pauvre Edward Cullen… C'est le professeur qui donne envie d'étudier normalement… Avec toi ça va être très dur…** Commença-t-elle.

Allez, c'est parti. Ne pas répondre… Ne pas répondre.

**_ C'est Edward Cullen alors ?** Demandais-je légèrement étonnée en ignorant sa remarque.

**_ Mmh Mmh. Oh mon Dieu. Bella, je sais que très bien que ta vie sexuelle est un désert absolu et l'a toujours été mais je t'en supplie, ne rejette pas ta frustration sur ce pauvre élève… Et puis ça serait tellement dommage que tu perdes ton job**… Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, fière d'elle.

J'expirais lentement, essayant de me contenir.

Je.

Ne.

Dois.

Pas.

La.

Tuer.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle continua.

**_ Et puis tu imagines, lui ce qu'il ressentirait ? Se faire violer par un thon comme toi ? Lui, le beau gosse de l'Université ! Il n'aurait plus aucune confiance en plus… Et il irait jusqu'à… se tailler les veines…** M'acheva-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Oui. Elle savait. Elle avait lu mon dossier il y a surement belle lurette et elle avait surement aussi, attendu le bon moment pour m'en « informer ».

Et en général, je laissais passer ses pics mais aujourd'hui, s'en était trop.

Je plantais mon regard menaçant dans ses pupilles, posais brutalement mon coude sur son bureau et le balayais faisant tout tombé par terre dans un boucan affreux.

Par surprise, elle fit reculer son fauteuil à roulettes en faux-cuir noir et s'enfonça encore plus dedans.

Je posais alors ma main à plat sur le dessus de son plan de travail et sautait par-dessus pour arriver juste en face d'elle.

Je la dominais de tout mon mètre soixante-sept et avec le plus de force que j'avais, je lui attrapais le col de sa chemise transparente déjà bien ouverte, la soulevais et la plaquais contre le mur.

La peur se reflétait dans ses yeux et elle déglutit voyant que j'allais prendre la parole.

**_ Jane… T'es qu'une putain de secrétaire, qu'est-ce que tu connais de mon métier ? T'es qu'une putain de secrétaire alors dis-moi bordel, ce que tu connais de ma vie sexuelle ? Et mais merde Jane, t'es qu'une putain de secrétaire… Alors qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie ? **

Je repris mon souffle et la lâchais. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien et ne prêtait même pas attention à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

**_ Je travaille dur pour faire apprendre ce que je sais à mes élèves. Je** **travaille dur à essayer de les donner envie d'apprendre, ok ? Et ce n'est pas une putain de secrétaire comme toi qui va me dire que je fais mal mon métier… Ma vie sexuelle est peut-être un « désert absolu » mais au moins, moi, je ne joue pas les salopes en changeant de mecs tout les soirs, ok ? Et ma vie, elle t'intéresse à ce point que tu vas carrément jusqu'à fouiller dans mon dossier pour chercher des évènements dans mon passé qui m'ont touché ?! Mais c'est que t'es une vraie connasse, ma parole ! Tu sais que c'est de l'attente à la vie privée, ça ? Que je peux porter plainte pour ça ?! Tu sais ou pas ?! Merde, réponds !** M'écriais-je.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle sanglotait comme une gamine.

**_ O-Oui… J-Je sais…** Bredouilla-t-elle.

**_ Alors pourquoi vas jusqu'à enfreindre la loi pour essayer de me briser ? Non mais franchement, trouve-toi un autre hobby parce que là, ça craint !** Riais-je amèrement.

Elle baissa la tête et reniflais bruyamment.

Je fermais les yeux et me pinçais l'arête du nez en soupirant.

**_ Depuis quand tu sais ?** Demandais-je fermement.

**_... **

**_ T'as intérêt à répondre. **

**_ Depuis ton arrivée… **

**_ Quelqu'un d'autre au courant ?** Fis-je plus doucement.

**_ Non… **

**_ Vraiment **? Dis-je amèrement.

**_ Oui… Si tu me crois pas et bah vas te faire foutre**, Répondit-elle en reprenant confiance en elle.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et lui lançant un regard noir qui lui intimant de ne même pas oser à continuer à m'insulter.

Elle plissa les yeux essayant de maintenir mon regard mais finit par regard vers la sortie et aussitôt ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle rougit.

Je me retournais et vis qu'Edward Cullen se tenait devant nous, les sourcils haussés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, son sac sur une épaule, sa chemise légèrement trop déboutée, ses cheveux bien trop décoiffés et son pantalon froissé et sa ceinture défaite…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Une idée me vient en tête immédiatement.

**_ Il se passe quoi ici ?** Demanda-t-il, avec un air arrogant.

Encore un qui m'énerve…

**_ T'as rien vu, rien entendu, d'accord ?** Fis-je automatiquement.

**_ Pourquoi ?** Insista-t-il en me défiant du regard.

Je m'approchai de lui, le fixant toujours autant.

**_ Des affaires d'adultes**, Clos-je.

Il ricana en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Mais oui… Rien d'important n'est-ce pas ? Donc ça ne dérange pas si je rapporte au directeur que la secrétaire et une prof se sont tabassées au secrétariat ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment.

J'entrais dans son jeu et posais mes mains sur son torse avec une moue boudeuse.

**_ En effet, rien d'important… Pas autant important qu'un élève qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'établissement avec… Mmh attends laisse-moi réfléchir… Tanya Denal**i ? Proposais-je tout aussi innocemment en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Sa mine déconfite me prouva aussitôt que j'avais raison et alors que je souriais victorieuse, je reboutonnais deux boutons de sa chemise et rattachais sa ceinture en plantant toujours mon regard dans le sien. Je me reculais et amorçais le compromis :

**_ Tu ne dis rien à personne de ce que je tu as vu et moi je ne dis rien de ce que je sais. Deal ?** Demandais-je en tendant ma main.

Il fronça de mécontentement et attrapant ma main, déçu.

**_ Deal…** Grogna-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait partir, je l'interpellais :

**_ Au fait Edward, on se retrouve ce soir à la bibliothèque à dix-huit heures. **

**_ Pourquoi faire… ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**_ Tes cours du soir. C'est moi ton prof. **

**_ Oh.** Répondit-il surpris et avec, je crus voir, une pointe de déception. A ce soir alors.

Il ouvrit la porte et partit avec une démarche… envoûtante…

Je secouais la tête en soupirant et me retournais vers Jane qui se refaisait une « beauté ».

**_ Je propose que cette scène reste entre nous**, Fit-elle immédiatement.

Je haussais un sourcil pensant qu'elle allait me faire chanter.

**_ Je suis sérieuse. Ca serait mauvais pour mon image si quelqu'un venait à apprendre que je me suis fait engueuler par… Toi. **

**_ Parfait**, Complétais-je en ignorant sa remarque.

Je m'avançais à mon tour vers la porte lorsque je me retournais pour lui faire un dernier avertissement :

**_ N'oses surtout pas continuer à fouiller dans les dossiers des profs ou même ceux des élèves. Sinon ça sera plus de la violence verbale que tu subiras mais physique, connasse.**

Sur ce, je la laissais en plan, effrayée par mes propos et partis pour mon cours avec les troisièmes années.

Plus que trois heures avant la torture nommé Cullen…

Pitié Dieu, mettez fin à mes souffrances…


End file.
